


Zhelaniye

by moccaline



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Drama, One Shot, Psychological Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moccaline/pseuds/moccaline
Summary: Bucky Barnes, Zimowy Żołnierz, staje przed wyzwaniem odzyskania kontroli nad swoim życiem, czyli o tym, jak czasem tęsknota za wolnością jest zgubna.





	

Obiekt miał dwadzieścia osiem i dziewięćdziesiąt siedem lat jednocześnie, kiedy poznał swoje imię.

James Buchanan „Bucky” Barnes, urodzony dziesiątego marca tysiąc dziewięćset siedemnastego roku. 

To takie nierealne.

Nie miał daty urodzenia. Nie była potrzeba. Nie miał imienia. Z tego samego powodu. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że coś takiego istniało w jego życiu, poza momentami, kiedy nikłe promienie czystej świadomości nawiedzały go, rozpalając płomyki nadziei. Ta sama świadomość wyrywała mu z rąk tę samą nadzieję, kiedy docierało do niego, że jakoś się nazywa, że chyba James, że został sam, że nikt mu nie pomoże, bo przecież mówili mu, że Steve nie żyje, że zginął, pokazywali mu filmy na dowód swoich słów, a on nie miał prawa nie uwierzyć… 

Och, Steve. 

Poczciwy Steve, mały kurdupel z niewyparzonym językiem i jednocześnie chorobliwą nieśmiałością względem kobiet, z której nie wyleczyło go nawet serum. Cieszył się wtedy, na widok trumny Kapitana Ameryki. Mógłby przysiąc Bogu, że cieszył się jak szczeniak. Zapamiętał doskonale, że był wdzięczny, że Steve nie jest na jego miejscu, że jest bezpieczny, gdzieś tam… Po drugiej stronie.  
I był wściekły jak cholera. 

Bo został sam, bo Steve po niego nie wrócił i już nie wróci, nie wyrwie go ze wstrętnych macek, nie pomoże mu ustać na nogach, kiedy z uporem będzie chciał przywalić choćby jednemu żołnierzykowi Hydry, nie powie, że będzie z nim do końca, nie ważne, co miałoby się stać, kiedy wydostaną się już z piekła. Cholera, przecież obiecał, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. 

Nierealne.

Miał za to numer, miał nazwę. Był Obiektem. Tak na niego mówili. Czasem bezpośrednio, czasem jakby przypadkiem. Między sobą, często tak, żeby nie słyszał. Miał być nikim, tego go nauczyli. 

Nie.

Miał być przeklętą marą, cholernym demonem śmierci pod powiekami jemu przeznaczonych. Wysysał z nich krew, żywił się nią, choć nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego. Dlaczego kazali mu być wiecznie głodnym? 

Bo był przeklętą marą, cholernym demonem śmierci. 

Zacisnął pięści, chłonąc linijka po linijce każdą informację. Tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu zdecydował się na wizytę w Muzeum Smithsonian. Było to ryzykowne, nieprzemyślane, ale pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna poczuł impuls, który zadecydował za niego, ale w zupełnej zgodzie z nim. 

O ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek wcześniej czegoś takiego zaznał. 

Przyglądał się zdjęciom z uwagą, próbując zdobyć dowód, że to wcale nie on, że to nie on jest Bucky’m Barnesem, bohaterem, prawą ręką Kapitana Ameryki, zasłużonym członkiem Wyjącego Komanda, który zginął, by chronić innych. Szukał najmniejszego szczegółu, który potwierdziłby, że nie jest cholernym Bucky’m.  


Najpoważniejszym z dowodów, jakie miał, była jego lewa ręka. Metalowa proteza od lat oblewana krwią jego i jemu przeznaczonych. To ona mówiła mu, że nie jest Bucky’m Barnesem. Nigdy nim nie był i nigdy nie będzie miał prawa nim być. 

Tylko, cholera, jego mózg bawił się z nim w przedziwną, pochrzanioną grę, przypominając mu ułamki sekund z życia Barnesa, których potwierdzenia – na swoje nieszczęście – znajdował na muzealnych tablicach. 

Do puli pogmatwanych z fikcją wspomnień dokładał jeszcze obietnicę, którą złożyli sobie z Rogersem, że będą zawsze obok siebie, do końca. Pamiętał to. Pamiętał, kiedy powiedział to Steve’owi po raz pierwszy i pamiętał, że coś w nim pękło, wtedy, na Helicarrierze, kiedy Rogers użył tych samych słów. Jakby zaczął… czuć? 

Nie. 

Przecież nie mógł czuć. Wciąż nie może. Uczucia rozpraszają, powodują niechcianą gonitwę myśli, osłabiają i spowalniają czas reakcji. Ktoś taki, jak on, nie ma prawa czuć. Nawet, jeśli jest wolny. 

Ale on nie jest wolny. Wciąż nie. 

Stał się zakładnikiem własnych wspomnień, które plączą się nieznośnie, jedne wyraźne, drugie będące jedynie zarysem na szarej karcie. Nie potrafił dopasować dat, nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie imion i wiedział, że z czasem – jeśli sobie ich nie przypomni – sam zacznie nazywać postacie widziane oczyma wyobraźni albo wspomnień, tak aby nie pozostawały bezimienne. Instynktownie czuł, że to osoby dla niego ważne, że powinny mieć imiona. Każdy zasługuje na imię.

Nawet ktoś taki, jak on. 

Nazywa się James, ma dwadzieścia osiem lat i musi uzupełnić swoje życie, bo napisać go od nowa nie będzie już w stanie.

*

Nazywa się Bucky. Ma trzydzieści i dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć lat jednocześnie, kiedy już wie, że jego czas się kończy. 

Wzburzone ruchem cząstki kurzu unoszą się, doskonale mieniąc się w świetle promieni słonecznych, które z trudem przebijają się przez osłonięte gazetami szyby. 

Nie cierpiał słońca. 

Obserwuje go. Widzi, jak się rozgląda, jak delikatnie bierze w dłoń dziennik i otwiera go, wertuje kartki, jakby czegoś szukał. Znalazł zdjęcie, jest tego pewien. Wystawało odrobinę ponad brzeg oprawy, nawet ślepiec by je zauważył. 

Delikatne drgnięcie ciała Steve’a, lekki obrót, jedynie kilka stopni w lewo, jakby ważył każdy krok. Po chwili odwraca się już pewniej, przekonany, że Bucky nie zamierza atakować. Przygląda się mu z należytą uwagą, starając zachować spokój. 

\- Poznajesz mnie? – pyta, unosząc lekko w górę otwartą dłoń. 

\- Jesteś Steve – odpowiada, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając niepewność w swoim głosie. 

Słyszy, że nadchodzą. Słyszy to zanim Sam – bo chyba tak ma na imię przyjaciel Kapitana Ameryki – melduje o zbliżających się jednostkach policji.  
Pogodził się z tym, że jest ścigany, ale nigdy nie pogodzi się z tym, że mógłby zostać złapany. Złapaliby go, gdyby im na to pozwolił. Nie zamierzał.  


Przez dwa lata rozważał za i przeciw. Jednego dnia był bliski rezygnacji, drugiego miał motywację największą od miesięcy, by walczyć o swoje życie, a trzeciego zamykał się, gdzie tylko się dało, i zagryzał zęby na przedramieniu prawej ręki, bo tylko tak potrafił powstrzymywać się od krzyku. Zawsze tak robił. Właściwie zaczął wtedy, gdy zabrakło mu łez.

Chciał być wolny, nigdy nie był.

Wciąż nie jest.

Stał się zakładnikiem nie tylko wspomnień plączących się z fikcją, ale i koszmarów nękających go co noc, gdy tylko zamyka oczy. Nieustannie widzi w nich twarze tych, którzy byli mu przeznaczeni, których los spoczywał w jego rękach. Pamiętał każdą osobę, która straciła życie dzięki niemu. Pamiętał każdą ich błagalną prośbę o ułaskawienie. Proponowali mu pieniądze, chcieli oddawać wszystko, co posiadali, jednak wyrok był wyrokiem – jeśli zapadł, nie było odwrotu. Jeden, jedyny raz oszczędził nastolatka, właściwie dziecko. Do tej pory nie wie, dlaczego.

\- Idą po ciebie – mówi nerwowo Steve, robiąc krok w przód. 

\- Już się w to nie bawię – odpowiada szorstko Bucky, cofając się. 

W ciągu tych dwóch lat niemal codziennie zastanawiał się, dokąd zmierza. Na początku był zaskoczony, że jest w stanie myśleć o rzeczach innych niż strategie działania, broń, sposoby zabijania czy zapewnienie sobie bezpieczeństwa poprzez taktyczne zagrywki, których był mistrzem. Prawie tak samo zaskoczony był faktem, że musi jeść i pić, by normalnie funkcjonować. W pierwszych tygodniach miał ochotę wrócić do Hydry, czołgając się i błagając, by przyjęli go z powrotem. Ucałowałby po butach każdego, kto wziąłby go pod swoje skrzydła i sprawił, by znów zapomniał. 

\- Oni o tym nie wiedzą. – Steve rozgląda się, nasłuchując. 

Bucky z nieskrywanym smutkiem spogląda na Rogersa. Tego niegdyś chuderlawego Rogersa, który swoim niewyparzonym językiem urzekł go tak bardzo, że coś mu odbiło i postanowił się z nim przyjaźnić. Spuszcza wzrok, zdejmując rękawicę z lewej ręki. Kąciki ust podnoszą się nieznacznie, co powoduje, że Steve czuje się zdezorientowany. Sam na bieżąco przekazuje mu informacje, ale wydaje mu się, jakby głos unosił się gdzieś obok, jakby słyszał tylko niewyraźne szmery. 

\- Bucky, nie… 

Bucky wyciąga broń zza paska. Nigdy nie ruszał się z mieszkania bez choćby Colta. 

\- Zaczynało się od tęsknoty – mówi cicho, ważąc w dłoni broń. – Steve, paręnaście sekund, maksymalnie czterdzieści. – Odbierało mi rozum. – Podnosi wzrok na Steve’a. – To wtedy. Wtedy taki byłem. 

\- Bucky, musimy uciekać! – Steve podnosi głos, wyraźnie się niecierpliwiąc. Gwałtownie robi dwa szybkie kroki w przód. Zbyt gwałtownie, bo Bucky momentalnie odsuwa się, wymierzając w niego broń.

\- Nie wysadziłem tego budynku. – Głos łamie mu się, a Steve’a zalewa ogromna fala niepewności. – Nie znam wszystkich słów. Zaczynało się od tęsknoty, i … – waha się, a ręka trzymająca broń, jak dotąd pewna, zaczyna drżeć. – Steve, dwadzieścia! Zawijajcie się!

\- Chcę ci pomóc, Buck, musimy uciekać. Zaraz tu wejdą, aresztują i ciebie, i mnie. 

\- Nie rozumiesz… – przyciąga rękę do siebie, przypatrując się broni. Lśni swoim metalicznym blaskiem, czerń jest jakby głębsza niż zazwyczaj, jakby naprawdę rozwiązywała wszystko. Unosi ją wyżej.

Kiedyś bał się ciemności. Teraz na nią czeka i wie, że jest mu przeznaczona. 

\- Nienawidzę cię, Rogers. I, kurwa, niech Bóg mi będzie świadkiem, nie wiem, dlaczego cię nie zajebałem. 

Steve patrzy na niego pustym wzrokiem. Stara się obserwować każdy ruch Barnesa, odgadnąć skryte myśli. Jego słowa wbiły się w serce jak setki ostrzy, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zły ruch, nie mógł pozwolić na rozpacz, której fala powoli zalewała jego umysł.

Obiecał, że go nie zostawi. Zamierzał obietnicy dotrzymać, nie ważne, jakim kosztem. 

Chronić Bucky’ego – to był jego cel. I być przy nim. Do końca. 

\- Dziesięć! Rogers, nie zatrzymam ich!

Steve milczał. Dostrzegł w oczach Bucky’ego złość, żal, smutek i… ulgę. 

\- Nic nie wiem – dodaje cicho, niepewnie, jakby za chwilę miało mu zabraknąć tchu. 

Bucky czekał na ten dzień. Wiedział doskonale, że kiedyś nadejdzie, że Steven Rogers nie odpuści i znajdzie go choćby w piekle. Uznał, że będzie to dzień rozliczenia. Dzień kary, dzień sądu. Tym razem na ławie oskarżonych zasiadał on. I Rogers. 

Obydwaj byli winni.

Żaden nie chciał się przyznać. 

Na obydwu czekała kara.

\- Drzwi, drzwi!

Będzie wolny. W końcu.

Wolny.

\- Z h e l a n i y e – szepcze Bucky, kiedy naciska spust.


End file.
